


Under the Bleachers

by luccashannon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luccashannon/pseuds/luccashannon
Summary: you guys want more of this? lol





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> you guys want more of this? lol

    Hermione stomps into the dimly lit hallway, dragging Alice by her wrist. The bass thuds from the makeshift speaker in the Blossom’s foyer as Hermione pushes Alice against a wall and punches her shoulder.

     “Why the hell were you dancing with Fred? He’s my fucking boyfriend!” While hurling insults and angry shouts, Hermione repeatedly hits Alice, the blonde girl’s shoulders thudding against the wall with each each skinny-armed swing. Alice laughs as she grabs both of Hermione’s hands and forces them down between their bodies.

     “He’s not your boyfriend princess, you kissed once last week and haven’t talked since.” Alice pushes Hermione backwards and manages to reverse their position; Hermione is against the wall with her hands still bound. “And you know how I know that sweetie?” she tilts her head and smirks, “because Mary’s been fucking him since last Tuesday.” Alice giggles as Hermione frees her hands and tries to attack the taller girl. Easily, Alice wraps her arms around Hermione’s squirming body and carries her into one of the nearby bedrooms.

     Alice launches Hermione onto the bed and she lands with a thud before sitting up on the edge of the mattress.

     “He told me he wanted to talk again,” Hermione mumbles as Alice flips a light on.

     “That literally means ‘no thank you,’ in every language on the Earth, haha… Oh my god don’t pout baby,” Alice bring a hand towards Hermione’s cheek “sometimes book smarts and a biting attitude don’t get you everything you want in life.” Hermione shoves Alice’s hand off of her face and goes to slap her again, but the taller girl catches her wrist. Alice grabs the other hand and places each behind Hermione on the bed. She leans over, their faces close. “Why do you care about Fred anyway? How can you go from this,” Alice gestures down her body with a movement of her chin, “to a 6 foot tall man-boy who jacks off to anything with a _boob_.”

     Hermione closes her eyes and takes a breath, “because at least Fred’s nice… dumb, but nice. And he isn’t a South Side slut that fucks anything _breathing_.” Hermione knows she crossed a line when she said it. Alice’s face changes. She drops Hermione’s hands and begins to walk out of the room, but pauses at the door.

     “Ya know princess… _you_ were the one who came to me after the homecoming dance. _You_ were the one who snuck me behind the bleachers, the one that pulled my underwear down” she turns around, “and _you_ were the one who gave a three-finger salute to this 'South Side slut' pussy so what does that say about you?” 


End file.
